


His Wings

by LadyNobody



Series: AfuHiruMonth2019 [2]
Category: Eyeshield 21, Inazuma Eleven
Genre: AfuHiruMonth2019, Introspection, M/M, Missing Scene, True Love, afuhiru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-07 01:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20300920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyNobody/pseuds/LadyNobody
Summary: Being born as the lowest of demons had more disadvantage than perks, one of those being completely unable to fly.He had spent almost an eternity watching as others took off with their big, badass black wings and despite professing the contrary, he actually cared.Being stuck on the ground sucked and to add insult to injury, demon’s teleporting  nearly as good as the angel’s one.Those lucky, gracious assholes.So yeah, being the lowest of demons sucked, unless you were Hiruma Yoichi.In that case you may had had a bit of luck on your side...





	His Wings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zalk909192](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zalk909192/gifts).

> AFUHIRU MONTH DAY TWO: Wings  
prompt list by @inazumafocus on tumblr and twitter

Being born as the lowest of demons had more disadvantage than perks, one of those being completely unable to fly.  
He had spent almost an eternity watching as others took off with their big, badass black wings and despite professing the contrary, he actually cared.  
Being stuck on the ground sucked and to add insult to injury, demon’s teleporting nearly as good as the angel’s one.  
Those lucky, gracious assholes.  
So yeah, being the lowest of demons sucked, unless you were Hiruma Yoichi.  
In that case you may had had a bit of luck on your side...

They had been seeing each other for what?   
Almost a century?  
He couldn’t really say but it felt like that was it, because deep in his heart he was still restless, feeling as if it had merely been a week since their first kiss and that everything might still break between them.  
He had never doubted himself that much on something, never felt more insecure.  
Even being the lowest of demons with such small wings was nothing compared to how that seraphim managed to made him secretly second guess his every step. It always felt like Terumi was hundreds of miles away from him, so far high in the sky where he couldn’t even dream to get, and it hurt.  
It hurt because there was nothing more for which his heart ached, nothing more that his damned soul desired than being with him.  
Yet he always felt like Terumi could take off without him and never come back, leaving him somewhere on the cold hard ground with no hope to reach out and beg him to stop.

That day when they had planned to meet up, wasn’t exception.  
He messed up the teleporting again, not finding the angel anywhere.  
It was probably the wrong beach, or maybe the wrong continent completely.  
He sighed, sitting disconsolate on the warm sand as water graced his boots.  
Truly frustrating.  
His face sank, chin on his knees and eyes on the ocean above, glimmering with the golden reverberation of the sun on its surface.  
It reminded him of those silky hair and that cheerful laugh so rare yet so precious to him already.  
He sighed, hiding his face completely while he waited to try and teleport again.

“What are you doing here?”

“I’m lost”

“My my, I can’t really leave you alone, can I?”

Hiruma quickly raised his head, eyes wide with surprise when he turned around to see someone completely different speak with his angel voice.  
The stranger smiled as his black hair turned gold and his eyes shone a tender red.  
He couldn’t believe his own eyes.

“How did you-“

“I always keep track of that awful teleport of yours, Hiruma. But you really missed of a lot this time”

He grimaced, looking back at the ocean.  
In comparison to Afuro it looked dull, yet he kept on screwing up at every given chances...  
If he was mad at him he would’ve understood perfectly.

“I’m s-“

“Well I guess it can’t be helped”

Oh no so that was the end of it

“I’ll have to carry you around every time we want to meet on Earth”

What?  
Afuro was standing in front of him, still dressed in his civilian clothes, bare feet in the water and a bright smile on his face.  
He was holding out a hand.  
  


“You won’t get lost anymore this way, right?”  
  


A light breeze began to gently caress the beach, the small waves refracted on the shore and Hiruma’s heart just stopped entirely, eyes looking up in disbelief.  
For all those years, he had been... worrying over nothing?  
From Afuro’s tender gaze that was probably it and he felt like the biggest idiot in Hell.  
He smiled back  
Maybe, after all, he could really reach out for him and never let go.

Being born as the lowest of demons had more disadvantage than perks, but if you are Hiruma Yoichi you might just have your very own angelic wings.


End file.
